Klaine- I promise, I won't leave you
by KlaineHasMyHeart
Summary: Kurt come home from New York to find out Blaine cheated on him again. Kurt breaks up with him and Blaine tries his best to make it up to him. Kurt gives him a chance, and goes on a date with him. Will they get together again, or will they go other ways?
1. Chapter 1

''I promise, I won't leave you. Not again.'' Where the words Blaine said the last time he and Kurt kissed. It was an empty promise. He cheated on him, again. And why? He wat too impatient to wait for Kurt to come home. Kurt was away for only three days, and Blaine already shared the bed with another guy which he met at the bar. Kurt found out and broke up with him. Blaine promised to always love him for who he was. To never cheat on him ever again. Both of them we're just empty promised, and Kurt could have knew it. It seemed like the promise ring meant nothing to Blaine, it was just some crappy ring made of wraps. Nothing more. He had to make it up to Kurt. He HAD to. Kurt has always been the right guy to him. He ordered red roses online, and sent them to Kurt.

The next day Blaine got a text. From Kurt. **''Roses? Really. So not original.''** It said. Blaine sighed. He had to say that roses weren't special enough. Blaine wasn't nearly as romantic as Kurt was, and he hated that since Blaine always was the one who needed to apologize. Blaine decided to reply on Kurt's text. **''Can we talk? Please? :( -B''** He sent back and a few moments later he got a reply**. ''Fine. You can come over, my dad and Carole are out of town.''** Blaine let out a sigh of relief. **''I'll be there in a few mins .**'' Blaine replied and put his cell-phone back in his pocket. He put his shoes and took his car keys off the table. He left the house and got in his car. He started the engine and drove to Kurt's. He had no cheesy speech prepared, he had to let his heart speak. _I'm on my way, Kurt. I love you._

Kurt sighed. They had to talk. He didn't want to, but he had to. Blaine was the love of his life, they had a future planned together. Getting their own apartment in New York, marriage, and maybe in a couple of years a baby. Their own child. Their own angel. It seemed none of these plans were going to happen. Not now, and not ever. He was lost in thought when he heard the doorbell ring. With one last sighed he opened the front door and was the least of surprised when he saw Blaine's face. ''Hi..'' greeted Kurt, not much louder than a whisper.

Blaine nodded. He took a good look at Kurt and was shocked of what he saw. Kurt wasn't his fashionable self. _This isn't Kurt anymore. Not the Kurt I've always known, _Blaine thought. Kurt looked awful. He wore grey sweatpants and a black, lose shirt_. This is so not Kurt_, Blaine thought again. _I did this to him. I made him feel this way. _Kurt looked broken. The last time he saw him this sad was when they talked at Dalton, for the first time. The talk about the bullying. This was nothing like Kurt. He had dark bags under his eyes like he haven't had any sleep. Not much, that was a sure thing. Blaine felt worse every time he looked at him, but he couldn't just look away. ''C-can I come in?'' Asked Blaine. ''I just want to talk.''

''I know.'' Was Kurt's only reply and he led Blaine in. ''Take a seat, and we can talk. If you want something to drink you can get it yourself.'' Kurt said harshly. Blaine didn't blame him. Kurt always had these days when he was depressed, and now he was like this, he only could have blamed himself. It was his fault. Not Kurt's.

Blaine nodded and took a seat. Kurt sat at the opposite of him. ''Kurt, I love you, and I'm sorry about what happened. It was harsh, and rude, and.. Whatever, you know what I mean. The thing is.. I want you back.'' Blaine swallowed. ''I can't handle this. I want you back. I miss you. I miss the way you look at me when I make silly comments. I miss your smile. I miss your soft hands holding mine.. I miss our coffee dates. I miss how happy you are when you find out there's a sale in one of those shops. I miss how it felt to hold you in the morning. I just miss everything about you..'' Said Blaine, barely louder than a whisper.

Kurt swallowed. ''I..'' He bit his lower lip and sighed. ''You understand I can't just forgive you, right?'' Blaine nodded. ''You have to make it up to me. I'm not going to give you any hints, you got to do it all by yourself.''

''I understand.'' Was Blaine's reply. ''What about you taking a shower and get dressed? I have an idea.'' Kurt looked at him for a second, a little confused. ''If you think tomorrow is a better idea, then fine.''

''I'll take a shower and get dressed. Wait for me.'' Said Kurt as he stood up. _I need to kiss him, but I can't. I haven't forgiven him yet. _''You can get yourself some drink, if you like.'' Said Kurt before heading upstairs. He closed the curtains in his room, so he didn't have to take his clothes with him to the bathroom. All he took was underwear. He undressed, turned the shower on and a moment later he was under it. He started singing one of his favorite songs of all time; Defying Gravity. It was usual that he sang that song while taking a shower. He always did a check up on the high notes, and especially the high ''F''. As soon as he washed his body, and hair, he dried himself and his hair, he put on his underwear. After gelling his hair he cleaned up the bathroom a little and then left it to pick out some clothes he could wear. He decided to wear his red skinny jeans, with a black button-up shirt, a red-black scarf and his black 20-eye Dr. Martens. He wore this combination once, and Blaine liked it. He walked down stairs to face Blaine again. Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

''Wow.. You look.. Stunning.'' Said Blaine. Kurt blushed a little and smiled. ''Ready to go?'' He asked, as he watched Kurt checking his hair in the mirror. ''Kurt, your hair is fine. Really.'' Kurt gave him a small smile and they decides to go.

''Kurt, I'm taking you out to dinner. If you don't mind.'' Kurt shook his head. ''Dinner it is, then.'' Blaine said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I promise, I won't leave you- Ch. 2

Before they left the house they looked each other in the eye for a moment. ''Are we going by car or shall we walk?'' Asked Blaine, his eyes not leaving Kurt's. His eyes had always been the most beautiful part of him, and his smile has always been the cutest.

''I would like to walk. You know, so we can talk.'' Said Kurt and he bit his lower lip. ''At least, if you don't mind walking.''

''No, not at all.'' Said Blaine with a smile. His hand touched Kurt's, hoping he would take Blaine's hand in his. Nothing happened. Blaine tried again, this time a bit more obvious. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand in his. They weren't a confirmed couple anymore, but they seemed to be back together. They got comfortable with each other, and closer every breath they took. They left and Blaine told Kurt that he was taking him out to dinner.

What Kurt didn't know, was that Blaine to sing for him that night. After they finished dinner, the room darkened and lights were directed on the stage.

Sum 41's 'With You' started playing and Blaine stood up, looking Kurt in the eye for one more time before entering the stage. He took one of the microphones in his hand and swallowed. He closed his eyes for a moment and began to sing.

_''__I don't want this moment to ever end__  
__Where everything's nothing without you__  
__I wait here forever just to, to see you smile__  
__'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you''_

Blaine looked up and fixed his eyes on Kurt.

_''Through it all I've made my mistakes__  
__I stumble and fall but I mean these words_

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go__  
__These words are my heart and soul__  
__I'll hold on to this moment you know__  
__'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go_

_...''_

Blaine finished the song and looked down at his feet. The lights dimmed and Blaine got off the stage. The people who were also at the restaurant clapped and smiled. Blaine smiled a little when he heard a woman say it was sweet that he sang this to his boyfriend. _Well, boyfriend? We'll see. _Blaine thought. Kurt, obviously, had been crying during the performance. His eyes were puffy and teary, but he had a smile on his face. No fake smile, Blaine knew. He knows how he smiles when it's fake and he's pretending to be okay. Blaine smiled when he felt a comfortable warmth all over his body. Kurt had wrapped him in a tight embrace and Blaine liked the feeling of it. ''I love you, Blaine.'' Said Kurt as he let go of the embrace.

''I love you too, Kurt. More than anything in this world. And, as the song said, I am nothing without you.'' And that was it. Kurt couldn't hold it any longer. He pressed their lips together in a slow, but sweet kiss.

Kurt pulled back and smiled a little. ''You may be such a dork sometimes, but I love you.'' He said. He kissed Blaine one more time and then pulled him in an embrace.

''Do you forgive me?'' Asked Blaine, hoping Kurt did. He wanted his soulmate back on his side.

''Not fully. I only want one more thing.'' Said Kurt. He had a grin on his face, which means he had plans.

''And that is?'' Asked Blaine, smiling. They usual made out on Kurt's bed when they had a fight, so it will probably be an make out session on his bed again.

''The usual. But I want you to cuddle with me after.'' Kurt bit his lip and stared at the ground.

Blaine smiled a little and pulled him back in an embrace. ''I will cuddle with you after. I love you.'' Said Blaine as he let go. He looked his, hopefully, boyfriend in the eye and smiled. He kissed him on the lips one more time. ''Shall we go to your house, then?'' Asked he.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand in his. It seemed to become a good start of the night for both him and Blaine. They kissed again, they held hands.. Blaine remembered what Kurt used to like after a fight. It actually started to feel like the old times. Maybe they still had to talk things out, but if they had, this wasn't the right time. It was just Kurt and Blaine. Only them.

When they got home, Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine on the lips. ''Come on, let's go upstairs.'' He said as he began walking up the stairs. ''Come on.'' He said one more time.

Blaine followed him and hugged Kurt from behind. He pressed a small kiss in the crook of his neck and pulled away. ''Kurt?''

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry about the late update! Life was being a bitch and a lot happened. Also I'm in for 2 writing competitions, and I really want to go see Sister Act(If I win, I get to see it!). I know it's short, and I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it's been too long and I just HAD to update!**_  
_


End file.
